Resident Evil Drabble Series
by DillyShilly
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring different couples from the Resident Evil series. May contain spoilers. Please read and review!
1. Eyes

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've posted anything on this site, and I don't really know why I'm starting again now. Perhaps it's because I have hardly any inspiration, and I believe not in 'To write you have to be inspired', I believe that to be inspired you have to write, and therefore I'm keeping my creative juices flowing this Summer by writing these little RE drabbles. **

**I hope you enjoy, here's the first one, and I'd appreciate it if you'd review! **

* * *

Her eyes were something that Chris had always admired about her; they were not only the most gorgeous mix of aqua and grey blue, but he found that they would always shine with warmth and intelligence. When he had first met her, back when he had been a member of S.T.A.R.S, her eyes were the first thing he noticed about her; and even after all of these years of being her partner in the horrors they faced, he hadn't managed to buckle up the courage to admit it.

And so, outside and hidden underneath a large oak tree, beneath the second Spencer Estate where Wesker was waiting for them, he kissed her.

"What was that for?" she had asked.

"For every time you looked at me and I didn't tell you how beautiful your eyes are. Now let's finish this, partner." He said, turning and running towards the oak door, his brunette counterpart by his side, no more questions asked. Ready to enter the building and finish their struggles once and for all, the BSAA agent met Jill's gaze, unable to prevent the smile that graced his face as he watched her eyes light up.

Yeah, he was in love alright.

* * *

**A/N: These two should have been made a couple in Resident, from the first game onwards I've always thought they belonged together. I hope this wasn't too terrible, it wasn't supposed to be long or detailed, just a short cute drabble! Read and Review!**

**Dilly Shilly **


	2. Surprise

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad some people enjoyed the first drabble. Here's the second one, and from now on I'm going to give a warning in these authors notes of the pairing, so that if it's a pairing you hate, you can skip it! I hope you enjoy, the pairing for Surprise is Billy/Rebecca.**

* * *

_**Surprise **_

Rebecca hated being in hiding; she knew that it was the safest thing for her and her friends, of course, and so she didn't want to complain to anybody, but being cooped up inside the dingy hotel all day was beginning to grate on her nerves. Sighing, the young medic scanned her surroundings, finding once again that nothing had changed in the last five minutes; it was a well known fact amongst the ex S.T.A.R.S members and civilians that had gotten caught in Umbrella's conspiracy that when in hiding, there wasn't exactly much to do.

_I hate sitting around, it makes me worry; but then I have reason to worry. Umbrella and Wesker are still out there, and Billy…_

Billy Coen; the tall, dark and handsome convict who had helped her survive Racoon City. She often found herself wondering where he was now, whether he was safe or whether he was still on the run. It worried Rebecca more than she'd liked to admit, because even if he had irritated her occasionally, he had been a good friend and ally through the incident, and if she were being honest, the blue eyed medic had a bit of a crush on him. She could still remember him standing by her, and how he smelt of cigarettes and vanilla…

Sighing, the brunette stood and walked over to her bed, deciding that sleep was better than sitting around all afternoon. Pulling back the covers, Rebecca noticed a white slip of paper resting on her pillow.

_Behind you._

Frowning softly, she turned, instantly being kissed passionately on the lips; her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth parted, allowing a tongue to be slipped inside of them. The familiar scent of cigarettes and vanilla intoxicated her, and when she finally pulled away, the brunette was breathing heavily, her heart fluttering violently in her chest.

"Surprise, doll face."

* * *

**A/N: I love this couple; I can just imagine Billy hiding in Rebecca's closet waiting to pull a stunt like this lol. Once again, hope you enjoyed it! I know this is helping me keep the creative juices flowing, which is just what I wanted! Again, reviews are much appreciated! **


	3. Mine

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to get another of these done, I've been busy working most of the weekend! This pairing is Ada/Leon, so...if you don't like, don't read! Again, thanks for the reviews of the last drabble!**

* * *

**_Mine_**

"Long time no see, handsome," Ada Wong smirked, tucking a strand of dark hair behind one of her ears swiftly. The blond agent opposite her narrowed his eyes, confusion evident across his features; outside he could hear the patter of rain against the pavement, and he wondered how the Eurasian woman had gotten into his home without getting wet, or even more importantly, how she had gotten in without him noticing her. "What, you're not happy to see me? I thought you'd be thrilled to catch up…"

"What are you doing here, Ada?" he snapped; he found he couldn't help it after she'd practically betrayed him in Spain, taking the sample from him…it made the agent angry, and a little upset. The last time he'd seen her before Spain, she had told him she loved him. "Was it a lie?" he asked rather hoarsely.

"I beg your pardon?" Ada blinked; the blond stepped towards her, arms lowering to his side. Her hazel eyes found his own blue ones, "I…I came here to apologise, for what happened in Spain, but you have to understand that it's my job, Leon. I can't put my feelings for you first when-"

"Your feelings for me?" he interrupted, "So what you told me in Racoon, it was the truth?" A long moment seemed to pass in absolute silence before Ada nodded, and that was all of the invitation that Leon needed to throw his arms around her and breathe in her scent. "I was damn hoping it was, Ada, because dammit, I'm just a man who fell in love with you too."

Ada chuckled slightly, "You know this isn't going to be an easy relationship, handsome."

"Well, beautiful," he smiled, kissing her forehead, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I like the ending to this, or if I like the drabble at all! They're another favourite of mine though, so I churned it out in about five minutes! I hope you enjoy it, anyway. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
